She Feels It Now
by KittyIchigo1
Summary: Why? Why did she do this to me? The humans have polluted the Earth. How...How long have they been dreaming of this place? They sent me here in hopes of salvation. Even if someone strikes back, it would have been easy to finish them off...but...Ichigo...I don't want it...but sometimes, I wish she could just taste the same suffering that we feel. *AFTER EP 39: The Stolen Dream*
1. Chapter 1

Ever since he woke her up from that dream, she started living in a reality.

She hoped so badly it was a fake reality. It was just a nightmare, she says in her sleep, her small frame aching from the from the mentality of reality.

She couldn't be a Mew like this! She couldn't show her marred body to anyone! Not even the aliens.

She was a disgrace to the human race. How dare she think she can save her kind, when she no longer even acts like them? Let alone look like them?

It all started after that stupid wreath had been placed over her head, that moment when she fell into a the dream chimera's curse.

When Kish woke her up, and screamed at her, trying to kill her.

From there, everything swung backward.

* * *

Ryou had decided to close the cafe early that day. After the chimera had invaded Ichigo's dreams, and their adrenaline left them weary, they all thought it was time to call it a night, and hit the hay.

Locking the door as she went out, Ichigo walked outside in the cool night air. Kisshu's actions had frightened her. Like he actually wanted to...hurt her. But she shook off the thought. He was always trying to kill her, right?

As she walked outside, her pink phone started to ring, and awoke Masha, who had been sleeping soundly next to it in her purse. Looking at the 'Unknown I.D' made her wonder. Who would call her at this time of day? Especially after a chimera attack? She giggled as she remembered her father's voice message.

ICHIGO! I UNDERSTAND YOU NEED TO WORK, BUT PLEASE NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU GO AT NIGHT! NO, NOT PLEASE, YOU MUST TELL ME WHEN YOU GO OUT AT NIGHT. ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH AYOMA-KUN! ICHIGO, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE PICK UP THE PHONE!

~Honey calm down, she'll be just fine.

I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! SHE'S MY LITTLE GIRL! IF ANYTHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO HER LIKE W-

The phone cut off then. She didn't understand who this guy/girl that started with a 'W' and how she was related to them but all she wanted to do was actually get a good night's rest in her bed, not in the air with a bunch of aliens trying to kill her.

She flipped the phone open anyway and put it away from her ear, her sensitive ears catching all muffles and shuffles from the phone. "Hello?" she asked into the phone, stopping at a bus stop.

"I-Ichigo? P-Please...c-come home...W-We need y- AH, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, NO!"

Her mother's voice had NEVER cracked like that unless she was crazy angry, or crazy sad. "Mom? What's wrong?" she said quietly into the phone, honing her ears on that one sound instead of the cars going past her.

The phone cut off and the bus was right around the corner, her worry for her mother growing to new heights.

Ya know that saying; "Curiosity killed the cat?"

Well, in her situation...let's just say...

It did.

* * *

She didn't dare take that slow bus, instead she ran as fast her long legs could carry her, not even stopping to take a breather. When she got to her house, it was utter chaos.

Police were swarming around the house, neighbors in their robes coming out of their doors to see what had woken them up in the middle of the night.

Two ambulances were parked outside her door, and as she watched in horror, two stretchers came out.

The sheets covered her father's head, but she could hear his groans of pain.

"P-Papa? W-What happened?"

"I-I-Ichi-"

He didn't say a word after that, but only passed out. At least, that's what she hoped.

The next stretcher held her mother and a bunch of paramedics surrounding her. She was holding her bleeding chest, and would not allow anyone to touch her. "Mama?" she cried, she ran over to her mother, whose eyes were closed, but she heard all. "I-Ichigo." she rasped. "I...I wish I would have told you this sooner. I wish so badly..." she said slightly, tears starting to stream out of her eyes.

"If we don't come back alive to day, my daughter-"

"DON'T SAY THAT! MAMA, I KNOW YOU'LL BE ALIVE! WHO DID THIS TO YOU MAMA?! MAMA?!" she whispered loudly, a tear slipping out of her eyes.

"Go inside the basement, and go into the room that we told you never to go in. There, my daughter, you will see files among files. Y-Your...h-he's after you. Darling, go look into those files. I promise I will live long enough to write a will." she said with a rasp, a small smile coming across her face. "And don't worry. You don't have to explain anything." she coughed lightly, blood coming out of her mouth, and the tears were mixing with her already infected wound, the paramedics trying to grab Ichigo away from her daughter. "I know who you are...Mew Mew." she said, and her eyes closed, and she let out a pleasurable sigh, tears streaming out of her face. "I love you so much Ichigo. And Daddy does too."

No...it couldn't be happening? What was going on? What happened? Who would ever do such things to her parents?

The paramedics pushed her out of the way and hopped into the van, hitching her poor mother's body to IV's and heart rate checkers.

Ichigo let out a strangled gasp that sounded similar to a cat, and ran into the house. She quickly ran into the room where the police had been examining the weapons and blood spilled on the floor.

Ichigo backed herself away from the room and ran out,her eyes streaming with tears as she ran upstairs. Her tears blinding her vision, she clumsily slipped on red blood, her nose giving off the terrifying "CRACK" she had not wanted to hear.

Ignoring the flowing liquid rapidly coming from her nose, she ran into her room and locked the door, despite police attempts to get in. She didn't take off her dirty clothes, and only pressed her face firmly against the pillow, a raw pain gnawing against her timid heart.

She felt primal.

She wanted...to...to hurt whatever sick being who could do this.

That raw feeling of pain and primal thoughts came back and she shook her head violently, her blood messing up the pink perfection of soft feathers know as her pillow.

For the first time in her life, she felt a feeling she had never experienced before.

Suffering.

* * *

**Hiya guys! Sorry about the 'Remember Me' but I lost intrest in it, and it is DISCONTINUED. But, on the happier note, I'm opening a new one that came into my dream once! So, I hope you enjoyed, leave feedback, and I'll get back to ya soon. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_1 week later_

She sat up in the bed tiredly, rubbing her wary optics with sweaty palms.

She hadn't gone anywhere since the police had last came to her house. They broke into her room (which explains why her door was hanging on one hinge) and questioned her. At first, she thought the aliens had planned this, targeting her indirectly through her parents. But as she continued to think, after the battle with the dream chimera, she figured they were still resting and taking care of Kisshu.

A pang of guilt stabbed through her heart, remembering the pained expression on his visage.

Once she had given believable answers to the police force, they had left once again to tend to the crime scene.

A few days after that encounter, they came back to her once again, saying it was a robbery, and their parents just happened to be in their way, and blew off the case.

Almost automatically they said "We will find this man."

She wanted to believe them. Oh, so bad. But there was a feeling she couldn't shake off. She knew it wasn't a robbery, her senses were telling them not to believe such a lie like that.

She had been depressed ever since.

The phone downstairs started to ring and Masha flew up to her and started flying over her crown. "Unknown Aliens! Unknown Aliens!" he repeated loudly, making sure she was awake. She wondered, if something were to happen, would the Blue Knight come to save her once again?

"I was born to protect you." her conscious whispered softly.

As she slid off the bed, Ichigo grudgingly picked up the phone. Ryou nearly blasted her sensitive ear off.

"ICHIGO, IT'S AN ALIEN ATTACK! GET YOUR ASS UP FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE AND COME TO TOKYO CITY HOSPITAL!"

The phone cut abruptly off and her depression slowly morphed into anger.

She had to protect her family. She had to!

* * *

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!" she yelled loudly, her optics turning a brighter shade of pink. Her body turning naked in order for clothes to materialize on her bright, plump skin. A loud 'popping' of her tail coming from her lower back, and her human ears morph into soft, velvety cat ears that sat upon her now bright pink hair. Fangs appeared from within her mouth and she did her classic pose and motto.

"FOR THE FUTURE OF THE EARTH, WE ARE OF SERVICE TO YOU, ~Nya!"

Her eyes took in the scene before her, her friends fighting off a gigantic green mucus.

"UGH, THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!" Mint yelled, scrunching her face as she slowly wiped the green liquid off her blue hued dress.

"BIG SISTER ICHIGO IS HERE! NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled out, sending a Pudding Ring while she was at it. But the Chimera's body regenerated the lost area and it laughed, sending out specks of mucus everywhere.

"Where are the aliens?" Ichigo asked Lettuce, as she jumped into action, sending a Strawberry Check near the 'brain' of the chimera.

"I don't know! We haven't seen them since the chimera attacked!" she yelled over the loud noises of screams and screeching cars.

Suddenly, strong arms enveloped her small body and brought her up bridal style. She felt the weightlessness of space for a moment before gravity started crashing down, making her very nauseous.

A cold, sharp object was suddenly on her throat, and she stopped breathing automatically.

Her heart was beating fast, as sweat started to bead down her face.

"Do you see how easily I can kill you, princess?" a raspy, deep voice asked, pressing the object closer to her skin.

"I can easily kill your parents to. See?" he said, grasping her throat lightly and dragging Ichigo over to her sleeping parents. Now identifying the object as a knife, he slowly pressed it towards her father's throat. Ichigo let out a strangled gasp and waited until the knife was safely out of harms way before she sank her fangs into his pale skin.

He let out a groan and smacked her fragile temple with the butt of the knife.

She blacked out.

* * *

He flew quickly through the skies, not caring who saw, or what was happening.

What the hell was a chimera doing attacking the city? Pai and Tart were still in the other dimension, and he had just been sitting in his room, reflecting on what had happened weeks prior..

So what the hell was going on?

* * *

The chimera was mean, green, and just plain ugly.

He saw the Mew Mews fighting off the chimera with all of their powers, but he didn't see any flash of pink. His golden optics searched the area until his enhanced auds caught the sound of a loud groan, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

He immediately teleported inside the hospital, not sparing a glance at those huddled on the floor, crying outrageously.

There were many screams, but he tried to zone his ears on the sound of his kitty cat. Getting frustrated by each minute going by, he ran upstairs, slamming each door of the hospital, nearly scaring an old man to death; literally.

Finally slamming into the last door, he saw a hooded figure walk towards people who looked like Ichigo, and raise the knife over the man's head before Ichigo let out a loud moan and kicked the figure's legs, making him fall and hit the cold ground.

He quickly figured out what was going on, and tried to land a punch onto the figure's body.

The figure blocked his attack with skill, and grabbed his arm before he could recoil.

"Kisshu...first top in his training, related to Pai and Taruto...parents are deceased and soon...his whole race will also." the voice was deep, so Kish automatically guessed it was a male. The way he talked made the situation seem ironic , and a slow smirk came across his face. "Let's see...I smell with my little nose...an affair with..."

He stopped talking, and his grip on Kisshu's arm loosened greatly. Kish quickly landed a punch into his stomach and ran to Ichigo, who was looking over her father's injuries.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling her into an embrace, despite her constant struggles to get back to her parents.

The figure wiped blood his nose, and smeared it onto the cloak, his face still hidden behind the darkness of the black cloak.

"That isn't the question at hand. The question is what the hell are you doing with my mate?" he asked with a primal growl. Kisshu could feel the hard glares from his cloak burning into his skin. Kisshu just gave a wolf glare and his fangs were starting to peek out his lips.

"What the hell do you mean mate?"

* * *

Ichigo was beyond confused.

Of course she had faked being knocked out in order to get the male back. It made her angry just thinking that he could 'easily kill her'.

It really pissed her off.

As Kisshu grabbed her, they started talking in a weird language that she didn't understand. She got tiny bits and pieces like 'What' and 'hand' but that's it._ 'This must be an alien language...which means...'_

As she put two, and two together, she looked at the cloaked figure who, with each word, starting look more familiar each time he yelled a snide remark back at Kish.

"ICHIGO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Mint yelled loudly, her sensitive ears barely catching the shout.

She gave a hard shove at Kisshu, who, in surprise, let her go.

But, in her state, she just pushed herself into the cloaked male's hands.

_'Ahhhhhhh sh-'_

* * *

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE! IWAS TAKING FINALS, FINISHING PROJECTS, DEALING WITH TEACHERS WHO THINK THEY KNOW IT ALL, ETC. SCHOOL IS OVER, AND I HAVE MORE TIME ON THE COMPUTER! I AM SORRY ABOUT YOU DON'T BELONG IN A FRUIT'S BASKET, BUT I'M PUTTING IT ON HIATUS SO I CAN AT LEAST UPLOAD ONE MORE CHAPTER TO SOME OF MY STORIES.

ALSO, TO THE MOTHER F****** WHO SAID "OMG, YOUR WORSE MISTAKE WAS MAKING TO MANY STORIES AT THE SAME TIME! NOW LOOK YOU IDIOT, YOU CAN'T UPDATE THEM ALL!"

WELL, KISS MY ASS YOU ASSHOLE, BECAUSE WHAT IF ONE DAY, I JUST FELT LIKE DOING FRUITS BASKET, AND THERE WAS NONE?! YEAH, I WOULD BE BORED, BEING BORED MEANS I DON'T HAVE ENERGY. NO ENERGY MEANS NO TYPEY FOR CHAPPIE. NO CHAPTERS, NO UPDATE. NOW STFU BEFORE I DON'T UPDATE AT ALL, YA SON OF A FEMALE DOG!

*breaths*

Alrighty. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I wil try to update my other stories! Thank you so much for sticking with me all the way and critizing my work. It helps a lot and I have always wanted to become a writer when I grew up. Once again, thank you so so so so so so so so so so so-

Best Friend: As she has a stroke on her 'sorry' I'll just finish this up for her.

Chow!

~Strawberry ish out!


	3. Chapter 3

**She Feels It Now**

**Previously...**

* * *

_"Who the hell are you?" he asked, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling her into an embrace, despite her constant struggles to get back to her parents._

_The figure wiped blood his nose, and smeared it onto the cloak, his face still hidden behind the darkness of the black cloak._

_"That isn't the question at hand. The question is what the hell are you doing with my mate?" he asked with a primal growl. Kisshu could feel the hard glares from his cloak burning into his skin. Kisshu just gave a wolf glare and his fangs were starting to peek out his lips._

_"What the hell do you mean mate?"_

* * *

As he clutched Ichigo tightly within his hands, he reminisced the feeling of touching her once again, as he had done so many years ago.

Looking back from his trophy, he glared heatedly at the alien standing in front of him. He had the audacity to touch her? His mate?

"The word means exactly what it means. I guess in this case, it would count as 'fiance' since we haven't gotten married and had-"

"EWWWWW." Ichigo yelled in disgust, trying to punch him in the chest. Although, the tactic didn't work very well, seeing as how her hands were trapped to the side, it didn't stop her determination to be free. He chuckled darkly, her spitfire never went out, he thought to himself. Hugging her resisting figure closer, he put his nose in her hair, sniffing it slightly.

"Get. Off. Of. Her."

"YEAH, I'D RATHER BE IN KISSHU'S ARMS THAN IN YOURS, YA JERK!" she yelled. Ignoring her completely, he threw Ichigo in front of him as a shield, a smirk painting across his face as his elbow hooked around her throat. "You want me to get off of her so badly? Try it." he growled out, his eyes lighting up with sadistic pleasure.

"I suggest you do something fast, because Ichigo is needed somewhere more important than this dingy earth full of humans."

"Wait, you're not taking me anywhere until I get a complete, logical explanation for this!" she yelled, trying to take hold of her heart-shaped weapon.

"Ahh, Princess. Don't worry, you'll get your memory back soon enough."

Suddenly, the door slammed open with a hot and angry blue human bird, panting and sweat beading down her face. A green haired girl, a wolf girl, and a monkey girl had equally the same physical apperance.

"YOU-" she stopped in the beginning of her sentence, seeing the situation that Ichigo was in. All heads snapped towards her and Ichigo was motioning with her eyes; _'Help me!'_

Suddenly, a purple light enveloped the arms that were holding Ichigo, and he suddenly felt a sting, sizzling on his arm before he could take the pain no longer. With a yelp, he let go of Ichigo, going to tend to his burning arm.

"Ichigo-oneechan! What happened na no da?" the monkey one asked, running to Ichigo. Ichigo was holding her throat, coughing, yet gasping greedily for breath.

His eyes shot up, and using the reflexes of a cat, he quickly reacted and brought his own hidden blade visible, using the weapon to block an impending attack from Kisshu's Dragon Swords.

The two stay clashed together until Kish jumped back. The knockback from the blow had made the hood of his cloak fall, revealing a man with blue hair, dark blue eyes, and just a bit taller than Ichigo.

The most noticable thing though...was...

He had cat ears, a tail, and a bright blue shaped crystal necklace of his neck, the aura of the crystal nearly drawing Ichigo towards him.

He cursed under his breath and pulled the cloak back over his head, pointing at Kisshu. "I have declared this a war between the Cyclonians and Reyals. You have been warned." he hissed, and snapped his fingers. He suddenly disappeared from the room, but not before meowing something only Ichigo would understand.

_"Everything will make sense soon."_

* * *

Kisshu hadn't tried to attack any of the mews after that, rather, he sat near Ichigo as she held onto her mother's pale, weak hand.

A nurse came in a hurry, not noticing the alien's ears or style of clothing. "Ms. Momomiya...we need to talk." she said softly, looking down at the pad of paper on the clipboard.

Ichigo made the audible sound of a gulp and followed the nurse out of the room. A doctor came in a few minutes later, and told everyone they needed to wait in the waiting room. By then, Kish had already left the hospital grounds, wincing a bit and rubbed his stitched wound soothingly as he teleported back into the other dimension. During the heat of the moment, he had truly forgotten about the injury in his haste to protect Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo walked home, a depressed and foreign look within her eyes, which was something that had happened ever since she came to the chaos in her home.

_"Ms. Momomiya...I'm sorry to say, but...your parents are in a coma."_

_"For how long?"_

_"...We are unsure."_

_"..."_

_"There is also the possibility that they...may die during their coma."_

She held no more emotion after that. She stumbled out of the door like a drunk, and when her friends asked her what was wrong, she had placed a ghostly smile on her face, saying "Nothing. Everythings just dandy." she said with a laugh before walking out of the door.

Her tail and ears were dropping as she tried to drag herself to her empty house, filling herself with the faint memory of her father watching television, and her mother cooking dinner, smiling happily at her as she walked into the door.

She heaved a sigh as she went into the blood smelling house, her sensitive nose picking up every dead blood cell within the room, her auds picking up the faint sounds of screaming and mayhem. The sharpening of a knife. The spurt of bl-

She ran into her room, tears streaming out of her eyes, closing her ears tightly, hoping it was all just a dream, none of this was ever happening.

* * *

"You shouldn't force her to work. Did you know that her parents were near close to murdered, and now they're in a coma?! What kind of crappy boss are y-"

Lettuce was in the middle of finishing her rant before the door slowly opened, revealing a shy Ichigo.

Walking into the dressing room without a word, she changed quickly and walked out, preparing the shop for customers.

"I-Ichigo? Are you al-" Lettuce started.

"I'm perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be?" she sounded cheerful but it was futile. On her face, was the biggest smile in the world. In her hand, she clutched a broom tightly, her knuckles nearly white.

Everyone backed away as an ominous aura came off of Ichigo in waves, her eyes falling to the ground as she swept the dust 'happily' into the trash.

* * *

"YOU FAILED?! HOW DARE YOU!" the burly man yelled.

"I am terribly sorry father, though, I had her in my clutches, one of her allies had stung my arm very painfully with a purple whip." he hissed through his teeth, glaring down towards the floor.

"That girl is the only chance we have CLOSE to survival. The only reason why we are alive, is because she has been unconsciously been making Mew Aqua! The Cyclonians and her 'Mew Mews' have been collecting them, and we barely have any! We were lucky enough to find some mew aqua before them. We need Ichigo to come back home, now that she is of age. Do you remember what happened the moment the Queen, King, and Princess were taken away from our planet?"

"Yes father."

"TELL ME!"

"We all perished, father."

"HOW MANY PEOPLE OF OUR ONCE GRAND RACE DO WE HAVE NOW?!"

"Barely 500 father, all quickly dying off."

"And who is she to you?"

"My fiance, father."

_"My mate, father."_

* * *

I have no other excuse, other than I was lazy as SHIZZZZZ

I'm really sorry though, but there has been a lot of drama on my wolf RP site, and it's pissing me off till no end. If you would like to join, the URL is in my profile. :D

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

Until next time my friends!

_Chow!_

_~Kitty_


End file.
